In need of a Friend
by x se
Summary: Sora has no friends. The villagers don’t like her, so Sango suggests that Miroku take their daughter to a strange cave, where Sora finds someone who will never treat her badly. (Kika Introduction) (Slight Father-Daughter) (One-Shot)


**_In need of a Friend

* * *

_**

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: In need of a Friend_**

* * *

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: General/Angst**

**Summary: Sora has no friends. The villagers don't like her, so Sango suggests that Miroku take their daughter to a strange cave, where Sora finds someone who will never treat her badly. (Kika Introduction) (Slight Father-Daughter) (One-Shot)

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Hello! I do not own Sango, Kirara or Miroku, but besides that, THEY ARE ALL MIIIIIIIINE!**

**Chimon: It's not Valon's sugar this time. He's just weird.**

**Hika-chan: Stop insulting Seve-sama! You can't insult him!**

**Chimon: He's my partner, I do as I please! Hmph.**

**Hika-chan: Well Hika is like his daughter only not! SO there!**

**Chimon: …**

**Gotenks: She's got ya there…**

**Chimon: I-I need to be alone…**

**Sevetenks: … Well, I need to comfort my partner, so please enjoy reading this!

* * *

**

The Fan Characters used in this story are:

Sora

Parents: Miroku and Sango

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears a demon slayer outfit, but instead of purple she had dark blue and instead of pink she has pale purple. She wears her hair the way her mother does when wearing her demon slayer outfit, but her pony tail is about half as long. She has black hair and violet eyes, and wears bright green make up around her eyes.

Age: 17

Best Friend: Her pet Kika (same species as Kirara, but has light reddish-brown fur instead of yellowish)

Attitude/Acts like: Loner

Hobbies: Demon Slaying, taking care of Kika

**NOTES: In this fic, Sora dressed like Maeko (see Kayu of the Mirror Body), and is 5. Sango is pregnant with Kohiko.

* * *

**

**All I Need is a Friend-**

Five year old Sora, first child of the monk Miroku and demon slayer Sango, trudged through the village with tears brimming at her eyes.

"_Bi-itch, Bi-itch, Sora is a bi-itch!"_

She didn't know what the word meant, but all the children called her that. She had had friends, but when she killed a demon before their eyes, they stopped being friends with her and treated her like a monster.

Her mother was plump now, she was supposed to be getting a younger sibling soon. Tears fell from Sora's eyes.

"Why does everyone hate me…?" whispered Sora as she wiped her eyes and continued walked down the dirt road.

"_Freak! Demon girl!"_

Sora hiccuped slightly and looked up. It was beginning to rain. Soon she was drenched, she was the only one outside.

"Sora!" exclaimed a voice. Sora looked up, her tears mixed with rain, to see her father run over and pick her up. She squirmed a little, but she was freezing, so she stopped squirming and got warmer.

Sora was put down, and she looked up at her father.

"You alright sweetie?" asked Miroku worriedly. Sora put on a fake smile and nodded, before running to her room. Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Sango used to give me those same smiles… I wish I could cheer her up."

Miroku walked past Sora's room and heard her sniffling, but he knew better then to intrude. When she had a nightmare once, as soon as he walked in to try to comfort her, she stopped crying and screamed at him to leave her alone. She even threw things at him and Sango once. Trying to help would only upset her.

Miroku slid the door open to his and Sango's room, and closed it silently. Sango glanced at him and sighed.

"Why is she so upset?" asked Sango. "I heard her before she went into her room."

"I don't know…" said Miroku finally, sitting down on their futon. Sango suddenly snapped her eyes open. Miroku, sensing movement, looked at her. "What is it Sango?"

"Go to the mountains west from here. Take Kirara, tell her to go to the Cave of Kittens." Said Sango. "Take Sora with you also."

"Sure…" replied Miroku, unsure as of what was going on. "Why though?"

"Send Sora into the cave alone. Wait a day, if she's not out by then… Go in after her." Said Sango as she drifted off to sleep with a smile.

Miroku left the room with Kirara following him and walked into Sora's room, who looked at him with angry eyes.

"We're going somewhere. So get dressed, alright?" said Miroku, and without another word, he walked out of her room.

"Okay…" stammered Sora as she pulled on another yutaka. She ran outside and looked around. From behind her, her father surprised her by lifting her onto Kirara's back. "Where are we going?"

"The Cave of Kittens, whatever that is…" said Miroku, then he held his daughter close as Kirara rse into the air and picked up speed. Before they left the village, Sora noticed a black haired boy gazing at her intently, his dog ears twitching and his eyes narrowed. With a dark grin, he turned around and walked away.

"Why are we going there?" asked Sora curiously. Miroku chuckled.

"I have no idea, only your mother and Kirara know." Said Miroku as he shook his head.

"Oh…" replied Sora, looking over Kirara as they passed over a castle. "Isn't that castle where your friend lives? The kitsune?"

"Yes." Said Miroku. "They had the castle moved. I'm not sure how though…"

"How is it possible?" asked Sora. Miroku shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know." Replied Miroku. Sora sighed.

"_Freak!"_

Sora wanted to go back to when that demon attacked, go back and run away like all the other children. Instead of killing it, and being labeled "Freak" and "Bitch".

"Hey papa?" asked Sora.

"Yes?" said Miroku.

"What's a bitch?" asked Sora innocently. Miroku gulped.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" stammered the monk, just as Kirara landed. He got off, then helped Sora get off. "Alright Sora, go inside. I'm not sure what you're supposed to do, but go in. If you're not out in a day, I'll go in after you."

"Sure…" stammered Sora as she went inside the cave.

Miroku sighed and got up. This was a terrible idea!

"Papa!" yelled a voice from inside the cave. Miroku smiled and got in front of it, Kirara next to him. However, he was tackled by a giant neko youkai, one that was smaller the Kirara and had reddish-brown fur. "Kika! Get off of Papa!"

The neko youkai got off Miroku and walked over to Sora and licked her face, which immediately lit up in a smile. Miroku understood what Sango meant now and smiled as he got in Kirara's back.

Sora got on Kika's back and wrapped her arms around the youkai's neck, and fell asleep. Kika roared and made sure Sora was okay, and would continue to do so throughout both of their lives. For now, Sora had a friend, a companion, who would never leave her side, would never harm her.

**_END_**

* * *

**Sevetenks: not much to say. Please read Swimming Lesson and I will always be with you!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
